


The Language of Mistletoe

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, LeoJi fic, M/M, Merry Christmas IA, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Guang Hong has one wish this Christmas. So does Leo. But neither of them has any idea what to do about it.Maybe Victor and Yuuri's Christmas party will help...





	The Language of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how everyone feels about LeoJi, but I ship these two so much!! I think they're just so cute and adorable ^_^
> 
> This fic is special, because it's dedicated to a special person;  
> IncandescentAntelope, you have become my best friend, my co-conspirator and the best collaborator I could ever wish for! We've blitzed the archive with face-melting smut and I have loved every single second of it :D  
> When you wrote 'I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus' as a gift for me, I knew I had to write something for you! Little did you know that, last week, you gave me that little push to write _this_ story.  
>  **Merry Christmas, IA!!**
> 
> ENJOY!!!  
> <3<3

On a particularly cold night in December, when the snow lay thick on the ground and the stars twinkled brighter than lights on a Christmas tree, Guang Hong quickly trudged through the busy shopping district. Every shop window showed gaudy displays of festive jumpers, the latest must-have toy or beautifully decorated trees, all beckoning shoppers to come and spend their hard-earned money.

“Oops. Sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me!” the tiny Chinese lad squeaked every time someone bumped into him, his freckled cheeks burning from both the cold wind and from the frustrated glares he received from everyone who barged past him, arms laden down with bags and parcels.

_‘It’s not my fault I’m small and you didn’t see me as you ran around the corner. It’s not my fault it’s busy. It’s not my fault you left your shopping ‘til the last minute. It’s not my fault-’_

Guang Hong sniffed back a tear and kept his head down, pulling his coat tighter around his neck as the snow began to fall harder. He was used to people still mistaking him for a child – being five-foot-three with tiny hips didn’t exactly scream masculine – but it didn’t stop him wishing that, just for once, someone would look at him and not patronise him.

Well, maybe one person in particular…

Blushing furiously, he picked up his pace down the high street, mumbling ‘pardon me’ and ‘excuse me’ every few steps.

“Guang Hong?” a voice called out to him and he almost skidded on a patch of ice (the irony didn’t get overlooked) and he turned around. He hadn’t been in town for more than a few days and he had been keeping his promise to himself and trying to avoid spending too much time on social media, so he was surprised that someone had been able to pick him out among the crowd.

His heart skipped a little when a young man, only two years older than him, beamed and waved at him from across the street, tanned cheeks rosy from the cold. He meekly waved back and stood patiently, hands in his pockets, as the slightly taller lad pushed through the waves of shoppers, his broad American accent blasting over the hustle and bustle.

“Oops, sorry ma’am. Pardon me. Hey, take it easy, kid!” by the time he got to his friend, the young man had to push his shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair out of his face, it having gotten a little longer since the last time they’d seen each other. “Hey, Guang Hong! Long time, no see!”

“H-Hi Leo.” Guang Hong piped up just as Leo bundled him in a tight hug. He returned the hug, albeit with a slight tremor in his hands.

_‘It’s cold. That’s why I’m shaking. Not because of him.’_

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in town? I’d have met you for lunch, like always.” Leo finally released his friend, the air suddenly chillier now than before, tilting his head to one side and flashing that warm smile that made the corners of his mahogany eyes crinkle.

“Oh. Well, I promised coach I’d stay off social media.” Guang Hong shuffled his feet, kicking up a few snowflakes.

Leo smirked. “Again? You tried that before – you didn’t last a week back then! So I’m guessing she doesn’t know that you’re still using Twitter every day then. Relax, you know I won’t tell her.” He added quickly when Guang Hong’s eyebrows nearly shot up into his thick brown hair, chestnut-brown eyes round like saucers. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

_‘Right. Friends.’_

“So, are you coming?”

Guang Hong frowned and pursed his lips. “Where?”

“To Victor and Yuuri’s Christmas party. Wow, you really haven’t been on social media today, have you? Leo pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and tapped a couple of times before handing it over to the Chinese lad. Guang Hong stared at the screen, his freckled face illuminated by the blue light.

_“PARTY TIME! THIS SATURDAY AT SEVEN! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!”_

Leo chuckled as Guang Hong handed the phone back to him. “I think Victor was in charge of the email. He’s such a dork! But you are coming, right?”

Guang Hong chewed on his lower lip for a moment before nodding quickly. Something in the way Leo smiled, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, made Guang Hong blush again and smile. The tanned American lad shuffled his feet, like he was thinking about saying something but didn’t.

“Well…guess I’ll see you there.” Guang Hong said quickly, suddenly feeling like his friend was waiting for him to say something. “I promised coach I’d meet her for one last practise before she goes home for Christmas.”

“Are you going back to Beijing for Christmas?” Leo asked. Guang Hong was taken aback by the tone of his voice; he sounded almost…scared. Apprehensive, maybe?

“Umm, no. I’m staying here until January 11th.”

“Wow, so you’re going to be here for your birthday too? By yourself? Look at you, all grown up now!”

Guang Hong thumped Leo’s shoulder as the taller lad laughed heartily. “I’m turning twenty next month, jerk! Yurio was fifteen when he started travelling alone, you know!”

“Yeah, but Yurio’s a badass. You’re - ”

_‘Sweet, innocent little Guang Hong Ji. Sweet, cute – wait a minute, what?’_

Leo suddenly blushed and coughed awkwardly, something that puzzled Guang Hong. Leo was one of the most confident, easy-going people he’d ever met. What would make him so flustered?

“Well…umm. I’ll let you get going. Say hi to Xiao Yi for me. I’ll, umm, s-see you at the party. Laters!” and with that, Leo gave his friend another quick hug and turned on his heel, not even waiting for Guang Hong to say goodbye.

“…Laters.” The Chinese lad said quietly, his eyes not leaving the back of Leo’s head until he ducked into a department store and out of sight. A snowflake landed on his button nose and he blinked, sighed and made his way to the rink, all the while listening to the rapid thump of his heart.

The thump that had already starting counting down to the party on Saturday.

***

“Hey, Guang Hong! I wasn’t sure if you got the invite – you’ve been really quiet on Twitter lately.”

Guang Hong blushed as Victor practically dragged his coat off his shoulders, taking the role of party host a little too seriously.

“Well, umm – I-I promised Coach - ”

“You can leave your boots by the door.” Victor said brightly, ignoring the mumbling Chinese lad (though not intentionally) and waving his hand casually at the shoe rack by the front door. “And go right on in – I think most of the guys are in the lounge, but the food and drink is in the kitchen.”

Victor left Guang Hong standing by the door, feeling very flustered and dizzy all of a sudden. He quickly pulled his snow-covered boots off and left them on the shoe rack and checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall, fussing over his hair and his collar.

He didn’t know why, but he felt tense. It wasn’t like he didn’t know anyone here – he knew that Yuuri and Victor had invited all of their skater friends, maybe a few choreographers and DJs – so it wasn’t like he was walking into a room full of strangers. And it wasn’t like the idea of alcohol scared him anymore; since he turned eighteen, he’d developed a taste for beer and had prided himself on never getting ridiculously drunk like Yuuri or Victor (he still couldn’t shake the image of Victor in that restaurant all those years ago). And he wasn’t even dressed particularly fancy tonight – a deep-red shirt, black waistcoat, left unbuttoned, and black trousers (though having forgotten about Yuuri’s ‘no shoes in the house’ policy, he was wishing he hadn’t worn white socks like a child) – so he didn’t feel overdressed for a house party. So what was it? And why wouldn’t his hair lie flat?!

Finally giving up with a loud huff, he made his way into the lounge area of Victor’s apartment. The large room had been cleared to make way for mingling, the furniture pushed to the walls to leave a large open area in the centre. Cheesy Christmas music was playing from a rather expensive looking sound system, the main lights had been left off to allow the multiple strings of fairy lights around the room and Christmas tree create a soft, warm glow. Guang Hong stood to one side, awkwardly rubbing his arm as he scanned the room, registering the multiple conversations already midflow.

_‘It would be rude to just walk over without someone inviting me to join them.’_

He reluctantly walked to the kitchen area, heading straight to the counter where several bottles of liquor had been set out. Picking up a red plastic cup and a bottle of beer, he poured the contents into the cup and threw the empty bottle into the wastebin (no sense in being an untidy guest). He quickly swallowed the first mouthful, that first taste always bitter before it mellowed on his tongue.

“Hey, Guang Hong!” Phichit called brightly from across the lounge, finally looking up from his phone and waving at him to join him on the sofa. “Didn’t see you lurking there.”

“I-I wasn’t lurking!” Guang Hong spluttered, almost choking on his beer as he sat down.

Phichit hummed, a disbelieving sound as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder. “Come on, you know the routine – smile!”

Guang Hong just about had time to smile up at Phichit’s phone, held at arm’s length as the Thai skater snapped the first selfie of the evening. Then another, this time with a filter that made them look like hamsters (his favourite filter). Then another where it looked like they were on a beach (“It’ll be ironic on my feed!” Phichit quickly explained). Ten minutes and thirty selfies later, Guang Hong’s cheeks were sore from smiling, but at least he felt more relaxed.

That is, until he saw _him._

Leo was standing on the far side of the lounge, talking to JJ and Isabella. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, loosely tucking into charcoal suit trousers with a shiny, black leather belt, he seemed even more tanned than usual. His long hair was partly tied back, his sideburns framing his jawline in a way that made it look stronger, more defined –

Guang Hong made what sounded like a cross between a hiccup and a squeak and chugged back on his beer, hoping Phichit hadn’t heard.

He had.

“So, you finally gonna say something tonight?” the Thai skater sniggered, already checking the ‘likes’ on his photos.

“About what?” Guang Hong managed to stutter after nearly choking on his beer again.

Phichit rolled his eyes dramatically. “Oh. I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you have an enormous crush on Leo.”

Guang Hong made that noise again. Phichit laughed again.

“Look,” Phichit brought his dark grey eyes up to meet Guang Hong’s bright brown with a sympathetic smile, “I’m not saying walk right up to him and declare undying love – though if you decide to do that, let me know so I can film it! – but it’s been pretty obvious for a while that you like him more than just a friend, right? Come on, dude, we all trained together; you think I didn’t notice the way you watched him when he was on the ice?”

Guang Hong blushed beetroot. “I…I like his skating?”

Phichit snorted. “Oh god, you sound just like Yuuri did! I can’t believe I’m the only person in this group that has a clue about feelings! You’re all so dense!”

Guang Hong shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “So…what should I do?”

“Well, for starters, admitting it to yourself would be good.”

Guang Hong gripped his cup in both hands, the plastic squeaking between his fingers as he stared at the carpet. What did he feel about Leo? They’d been best friends for years, even though they lived on opposite sides of the world for the best part of the year, only meeting up during competitions or training. He couldn’t remember a day when he didn’t talk, text or skype with Leo, babbling about everything from music to movies to next year’s programs. He remembered even using Leo as inspiration for a program a couple of years ago; the friend he’d lay down his life for.

Who he’d lay down his life for.

Who he’d give anything to make laugh every day. Smile all the time. To…

“There it is!” Phichit suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts with a slap on his back and a cheeky grin.

“There what is?”

“The moment when you finally know you got it bad! Yuuri had that exact same look on his face two years ago and look at him now!”

As if on cue, Yuuri and Victor walked into the lounge, checking their guests’ glasses and passing round a tray of canapes. Guang Hong was suddenly spellbound by the way the two of them were both doing totally different things, but were completely in sync with one another; neither one of them bumped into the other as they moved between their friends, yet were never more than a hand’s breadth away from each other. As Victor topped up glasses, his hand constantly hovered near the small of Yuuri’s back but never touched the back of his ice-blue sweater, as though the proximity was enough to keep him close. As Yuuri chatted happily with his guests as he served the food, his eyes glanced towards Victor every now and again, as though he couldn’t quite believe he was standing next to him. But what made Guang Hong’s heart clench was the moment when their eyes met, still performing their domestic program. The pure brilliance in their eyes, the soft blush that rose in their cheeks at the exact same time, the tiny knowing smile on both their lips. It was like they having a conversation without words, a secret language just for them.

And Guang Hong wanted that. More than anything.

Across the room, Leo kept glancing over Isabella’s shoulder towards Guang Hong and Phichit, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched them pose for multiple selfies. Guang Hong always looked so cute when he smiled, his button nose crinkling –

“What the hell?!”

“What? What did I say?” Isabella frowned, totally perplexed at his outburst. She and JJ exchanged a glance, JJ raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips, Isabella blinking owlishly. Leo envied the secret language they had, even if at that particular moment he knew he was what they were talking about.

“Sorry, Izzy.” Leo apologised, running a hand across his face. “I, umm, don’t know where that came from.”

JJ glanced over his shoulder, his grin gleaming brighter than a light bulb when he spotted Guang Hong and Phichit. The Thai skater nodded at him with a sly wink before turning back to the Chinese lad, who seemed to be blushing a darker shade of red than his shirt.

“Riiight.” JJ drawled, grinning at the tanned younger man. “Izzy, mind if we have a moment? Man to man?”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “That means you’re going to embarrass Leo and you don’t want me to see! Sorry Leo, if you need rescuing tap your leg three times and I’ll come and stop this big goofball.”

“Huh?!” But before he could figure out what the hell she was talking about, Isabella had already made her way over to Sara and Mila and JJ had snaked his arm over his shoulders, leading him to the balconette.

The night air was crisp and clean outside compared to the warmth of the apartment, and at least it had stopped snowing. The balconette was fairly sheltered so there wasn’t any snow on the veranda, which meant they could step outside in their socked feet without getting too cold. White fairy lights had been weaved around the iron railings like illuminated ivy, with more colourful, larger lights strung up on the ceiling, casting the small area in tiny splashes of red, blue and green.

JJ leaned against the railing, his arms dangling over the sides as he gazed over the nightscape. Leo stood at the doorway for a moment, still unsure of the Canadian’s motives for dragging him out here on his own, but he eventually moved to stand next to him, sipping on his bottle of beer as he did so.

“You know, when I first realised I had feelings for Izzy, I was a lot like you,” JJ said slowly, as if digging deep into his memories, relishing the moment like someone who opened a casket of perfectly aged whiskey, “I couldn’t focus on anything, I tuned out what other people were talking about…hell, I think at one point my mom and dad were worried about me and - ”

“Dude,” Leo interrupted with a hand on JJ’s arm, “as sweet as this is, do you have a point? It’s freezing out here!”

JJ chuckled. “Right. Sorry. Look, what I’m trying to say is, if you like someone, mooning over them doesn’t solve anything. You gotta grab the bull by the horns, you get what I’m saying?”

Leo felt his cheeks glow bright red. “Who - ” he awkwardly cleared his throat. “Who said I was mooning over Guang Hong?”

JJ’s signature grin lit up the balconette. “No one. Expect you. Just now.”

Leo stumbled back with a look of pure horror on his face. His heart began pounding in his ears. His fingers went numb and he dropped his beer bottle, the glass clattering to the floor barely audible over his frantic breathing.

_‘Shit! Where the hell did that come from? Why did I say that? And why did JJ look like he knew what I was about to say? Does everyone know? Oh god – what if Guang Hong knows?? Is that why he was so weird in town the other day? Is that why he couldn’t get away from me quick enough? Is that why he hasn’t said hi to me all night? Shit. Shit, shit - ’_

“Leo? Leo!” a soft, quiet voice pulled him out of the dark. A voice he’d only just confessed to wanting to hear. Tiny hands nudged at his shoulders, shaking him gently out of his spiral. As his eyes began to focus again, his vision became filled with rosy, freckled cheeks, small pursed lips that were moving to form his name, large brown eyes that sparkled in the glow of the fairy lights.

Leo drew a shuddering breath and shivered, his skin pebbling under his shirt, and not just from the icy wind. Guang Hong was running his hands up and down his arms, mistaking his shivering for being cold and he was trying to warm him up.

_‘Damn. JJ was right!’_

Guang Hong felt his heart thump faster than any time he’d spent on the ice. Seeing Leo having a panic attack, even from across the lounge, had made him leap up off the sofa, shouting for his best friend. Leo was so confident, so self-assured, so cool and collected. For him to panic, it must have been something huge. And Guang Hong wanted to be the one to bring him out of it.

_‘Damn. Phichit was right!’_

“Are…are you alright, Leo?” Guang Hong’s voice came out smaller than he’d ever heard it, and he was well-known as ‘the shy one’. His hands stilled on Leo’s forearms once he stopped shivering. Guang Hong noticed the muscles felt firm.

“Umm, y-yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, man. I just – I-I just…” Leo stepped backwards, removing himself from his best friend’s hands (not without noticing the sensation of his fingertips that were left behind on his arms) and trying to get his thoughts in order. All he could think of was a lame excuse. “I just had a little too much to drink, I think.”

“Oh.” Guang Hong didn’t sound like he really believed him. Leo could tell. They had been best friends long enough to know when one of them was lying. When one was sad or excited. Even hungry.

_‘Wait…is this a secret language? Like JJ and Izzy?’_

_‘Is this what goes through Yuuri’s and Victor’s minds when they have that look?’_

They stared at each other for what could have been a few seconds, or a few hours. Neither of them knew. The white fairy lights made Guang Hong’s face shine. The multicoloured lights brought out the different shades of chocolate in Leo’s hair. Somewhere in the distance, music was playing, muffled from behind the glass partition (neither of them knew who had closed it).

_Maybe this Christmastime_

_I’ll get to call you mine._

_Maybe this Christmastime_

_When the bells are ringing, choirs are singing._

_We’ll be decking the halls_

_Waiting for Santa on his sleigh._

_I’m gonna give my heart away_

_This Christmas._

Guang Hong rubbed his arm awkwardly and dragged his eyes away from Leo’s, settling on his socked feet. He was surprised to see he was wearing white socks too.

Leo followed his gaze and wiggled his toes with a snort. “Kinda childish, huh? I forgot about Yuuri’s ‘no shoes in the house’ rule.”

Guang Hong giggled and lifted his left foot, wiggling his toes. “Exactly what I thought!”

Leo laughed. A hearty, throw-his-head-back laugh. Guang Hong giggled. A sweet, musical giggle. And at last, the pair finally stood together and talked. Just the two of them. As they had both wanted to all night. Since they had bumped into each other in town the other day. They leaned against the railings, bumping shoulders and gazing into the night sky, just like they always used to. Leo relaxed as Guang Hong pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled him closer for a selfie. He put his arm around Guang Hong’s smaller shoulders and put his free hand up next to his face in a peace sign. Guang Hong slid his arm around Leo’s waist and pushed his cheek next to Leo’s, squeezing both their faces into the shot before winking at the camera.

“CHRISTMAS!” they both cheered as Guang Hong hit the button, the shutter sound echoing slightly around the balconette. Guang Hong stepped aside to check the photo and Leo instantly felt strange, like he missed being so close to his friend.

_‘Only he’s more than that, isn’t he? Come on, man – time to ‘fess up!’_

Guang Hong leaned against the railing again, inspecting the photo. He smiled fondly at the huge grin on Leo’s face, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in that cute way he always liked. He could still feel the indentation on his cheek where they had posed together, the skin feeling tingly and warm.

_‘Would it feel just as nice if…we kissed? Like Yuuri and Victor?’_

“Hey, Guang Hong…” the Chinese lad turned his head sharply at the soft call of his name. It sounded faraway and fragile, like Leo was afraid to say it too loudly. The Latin-American young man rubbed his neck awkwardly and took a tentative step forward.

“…Leo?” Guang Hong thought his heart was trying to crush his voice, it was pounding so hard against his ribs the sound just about came out. He looked down at his hand to put his phone safely back in his pocket. They were several floors up and he didn’t like the idea of his hand slipping and his phone dropping through the railings.

“Can…can I ask you something?” Leo willed himself to keep going. He had to keep going.

He halted when Guang Hong suddenly started to giggle.

“What’s so funny? I haven’t even said anything yet!”

Guang Hong’s cheeks grew pink as he looked back up at him, chocolate eyes glinting under the fairy lights as he passed the phone to him. Frowning, Leo took the phone. His frown deepened when he saw he was looking at the selfie they had just took. He looked back at Guang Hong, a thick eyebrow shooting upwards.

Wordlessly, Guang Hong slid his finger over a spot in the top corner, enhancing the image. It was almost out of shot, but Leo caught a glimpse of something above his head. Thin green leaves and small white berries.

He immediately looked up and groaned. This was Victor’s apartment. Of course the sap had hung up mistletoe!

“Mierda! I swear, Guang Hong – I didn’t know that was there!” he felt panic rise in his chest again as he babbled. It didn’t help that Guang Hong was still giggling, blushing in a way that made Leo feel like he was being teased.

“I didn’t know it was there either, Leo. Should have guessed, though – we are in Victor’s apartment! I’m surprised he didn’t cover the whole ceiling with the stuff.” The Chinese lad pressed a hand over his mouth to supress his laugh, in case his overly-sensitive host overheard him.

Leo was stunned by how Guang Hong had said what he had thought. Again. He didn’t know if he should be scared or impressed. He glanced back up at the mistletoe and worried the corner of his lower lip.

Guang Hong felt something wash over him, silencing the giggle and drawing the smile on his lips into a serious line as he looked at his best friend’s face. He followed the anxious look in his eyes up to the mistletoe and held his breath, a million thoughts running through his mind in the space of a heartbeat.

_‘Is he looking at that because…he wants to…?’_

Leo caught Guang Hong looking up at the plant and felt a knot grow in his gut.

_‘Is…is he looking at that because…?’_

Their eyes met.

_‘Does he know how much I like him?’_

_‘Does he know how cute he looks right now?’_

Leo took a step closer.

_‘What if he doesn’t feel the same way?’_

Guang Hong stepped forward.

_‘What if things change too much? I can’t lose my best friend!’_

Leo smiled a little at the tiny frown between Guang Hong’s thin brows.

_‘I don’t want to lose you, either.’_

Guang Hong released a breath, his shoulders slumping.

_‘I…I really want this.’_

Leo deliberately stood under the mistletoe.

_‘Will it be easier if we stand here?’_

Guang Hong stood in front of the taller man, suddenly feeling tiny under the weight of his gaze.

_‘Was he always this much taller than me?’_

Leo’s smile was as soft as the fairy lights as he looked down into Guang Hong’s eyes.

_‘Have his eyes always been so big?’_

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Guang Hong’s ear, making the smaller man gasp.

_‘Leo…’_

Guang Hong leaned his cheek against Leo’s hand, watching a blush rise on his friend’s face.

_‘Dios mio…Guang Hong…’_

Guang Hong tipped his chin upwards.

_‘Please…please don’t let me be wrong…’_

Leo closed his eyes.

_‘Please…please don’t let me be wrong…’_

It might have been freezing cold outside. It might have started snowing again, the first silver flakes landing in their hair and on their socked feet. But neither man noticed as their lips met.

Leo tentatively brushed his mouth against Guang Hong’s, waiting for him to pull away. But he didn’t, much to the older man’s surprise, instead slightly opening his mouth to pull Leo’s lower lip between his. Guang Hong slowly stepped into the kiss, gently laying his hands on Leo’s forearms, considering that a safe place rather than on his chest or around his neck.

Leo slowly placed a hand on Guang Hong’s waist, the hand on his cheek gently sliding to cup his jaw. He hadn’t realised how slender and tiny his face was until that moment. His breath hitched when Guang Hong shivered and inched even closer until he felt the warm outline of his chest pressed against his and suddenly he felt like he was too warm, even though they were outside in the middle of a December night.

_‘Oh my god! This is…’_

_‘…everything I hoped it would be.’_

A tiny sigh escaped Guang Hong’s lips, his breath warm on Leo’s. Leo moved to wrap both hands around Guang Hong’s waist, holding him closer to him without being too aggressive. He didn’t want to frighten the younger man.

Guang Hong nudged himself onto his tiptoes, his tiny hands linking behind Leo’s neck. Leo made a questioning sound but didn’t pull away.

_‘Is this okay?’_

_‘Only if you like it, too.’_

_‘I do like it. A lot.’_

_‘Me too.’_

A snowflake landed on Guang Hong’s button nose and he pulled his head back with a squeak. He turned his head just in time to catch a tiny sneeze, blushing up at Leo’s expression; slow, blinking lashes, his lips still slightly puckered mid-kiss, a matching blush painting his cheeks. Guang Hong smiled sweetly up at the look, wrapping his hands back around Leo’s neck.

_‘Sorry about that.’_

Leo chuckled quietly, hugging Guang Hong closer to him.

_‘Don’t worry about it.’_

_‘So…?’_

Guang Hong blinked owlishly up at Leo, his large eyes flickering back to his smile. Leo grinned a bit more at the movement, noticing how his own eyes were focused on Guang Hong’s mouth too.

Larger snowflakes fluttered into the sheltered balconette, an icy wind blowing Leo’s long hair against his neck and making Guang Hong shiver. Leo instinctively rubbed his hands up and down his back, lending him the warmth in his fingers. He leaned down and touched his forehead to Guang Hong’s, a soft smile brightening his face.

_‘Maybe we should head back inside.’_

Guang Hong turned his eyes to the glass door with a slight groan. A thick, cream-coloured curtain had been pulled over the partition, meaning one of two things; either no one had realised they were outside and had simply shut the curtains, or they all knew they were outside and were giving them privacy. He wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing.

Leo seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the flustered cough that almost sounded like he was covering up a chuckle. He stepped to the door and gripped the handle. It opened silently.

Turning back to Guang Hong, he held out his hand. “Ready to face the music?”

Guang Hong was sure his face was the same shade as his shirt. Leo thought it was adorable. “Everyone’s going to say something.”

Leo shrugged. “I got your back, buddy. Like always.”

Guang Hong smiled and took his hand, his thumb making a small circle over his knuckles. “Me too.”

For a second, they stood there. Just two best friends, smiling and holding hands. Two best friends who had just had their first kiss. Two best friends who knew what the other was thinking.

_‘How I had not noticed - ’_

A shared smile.

_‘ – that all this time - ’_

A squeeze of a hand.

_‘ – we already had our own language - ’_

The door slid open.

_‘ – the same way Yuuri and Victor know where each other are without looking - ’_

Guang Hong moved to step in time with Leo.

_‘ – the same way Izzy and JJ can talk for hours without saying anything - ’_

“Feliz Navidad, Guang Hong.”

_‘ – and all it took to finally tell you how I feel - ’_

“Shèngdàn jié kuàilè, Leo.”

_‘ – was a sprig of mistletoe?’_

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured in this fic is [This Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKrwea2iLLo) by The Overtones.
> 
> Let me know what you thought with a Christmas comment or kudos ^_^


End file.
